Un si joli mensonge
by Yukiocchi-senpai
Summary: Kise veut aider Kasamatsu, mais le blesse involontairement. Kasamatsu ne sait pas ce qu'il veut et rejette tout secours. Parce qu'ils sont aussi idiots, ils vont surmonter le hasard de la vie. Parce qu'ils s'aimeront, ils décideront de leurs propres destin. /!\Yaoi/!\ KiKasa.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez.

Disclamair : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Raiting : T

Pairing : KiKasa

Note : Bonne lecture. Qui serait intéressé pour devenir mon/ma bêta ?

* * *

**Prologue : Ce que tu as découvert**

* * *

En ce froid matin de décembre, Kise courait à en perdre haleine. Il s'était encore réveillé en retard pour l'entrainement matinal de basket, et Kasamatsu n'hésiterait pas à le frapper pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il en gardait parfois quelques bleus, mais rien de bien important.

Slalomant entre les gens, il aperçut une horloge et grimaça devant l'heure. Six heures cinquante quatre. Il ne lui restait plus que six minutes. Il accéléra, manquant de rentrer dans une petite fille qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès d'elle et repartit de plus belle. Au moins, il serait bien échauffé avant la séance. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il se présenta à sept heures treize devant son capitaine, qui l'attendait de pied ferme, sous les yeux compatissants du reste de l'équipe. Kise déglutit, l'aura du brun ne présageant rien de bon. Il tenta quand même de sauver la mise, en affichant un air de chien battu. Contre toute attente, et à la surprise générale, il baiisa la tête et se détourna, sans rien dire. Le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et rejoint Kasamatsu pour lui demander des explications. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule de son senpai, celui-ci se retourna vivement, croisa son regard et le fuit une nouvelle fois. Kise ne comprenait plus rien, ainsi que les membres restants du cinq majeur. Il réagit quand il entendit Kasamatsu lui parler.

"Kise... Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ?" fit-il, d'une petite voix craintive.

Le mannequin en resta bouche-bée. Le brun avait l'air d'avoir peur de lui, chose improbable. Alors pourquoi ce ton ? Pourquoi ces yeux apeurés ? Il réalise sa demande, le lâchant enfin. Tandis que Kasamatsu rejoignait Moriyama, il se dirigea vers Kobori, pour l'harceler de questions.

"Kobori, tu sais pourquoi Kasamatsu-senpai est comme ça ?"

Ce à quoi il lui répondit :

"Non, j'en ai pas la moindre idée."

Kise soupira. Ses senpais n'en savaient rien non plus. Mais qu'arrivait-il à Kasamatsu ? Kise était bien décidé à le savoir.

* * *

"C'est bon les gars, on arrête !" cria Takeuchi.

Les joueurs obéirent, trop content d'être enfin libérés. Ils se précipitèrent tous dans les vestiaires, afin d'y prendre une douche salvatrice. Kasamatsu resta seul dans le gymnase, étant donné qu'il devait ranger les ballons. Poussant un cageot pleins de balles, il ne remarqua pas que Kise était aussi resté, et l'observait d'un coin sombre de la salle. Alors qu'il revenait du petit cagibi, il sursauta quand son kôhai l'interpella d'une voix claire.

"Senpai !

\- K-Kise ! Tu m'as fais peur ! fit le brun, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

\- Désolé senpai, désolé, s'excusa le blond. Il nota que son aîné ne l'avait pas frappé. C'était encore plus étrange. Son capitaine, qui, d'habitude réagissait au quart de tour, n'avait rien à ce moment. Kise était de plus en plus curieux.

\- Et... Que veux-tu ? demanda t-il, nerveux.

\- Te poser des questions", répondit le mannequin, en prenant un air sérieux.

Kasamatsu sembla paniquer de plus belle. Il tremblait, et fuyait le regard du plus grand. Tout son corps semblait vouloir partir d'ici, et d'échapper à la conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, l'as ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il lui prit le poignet - ce qui lui valut un glapissement de surprise - et entraina le terminal dans le cagibi, ferma la porte et y alluma la lumière. Il se retourna enfin vers le Point Guard, dont le poignet était toujours emprisonné dans la main de Kise. Il lui lança un regard apeuré, ce qui énerva ce dernier, qui raffermit sa prise.

"Senpai ! Cesse tes idioties ! Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça ?" s'exclama t-il.

Cela fit gémir de peur Kasamatsu, qui tenta de se libérer du blond. Peine perdue, car il était moins musclé que le n°7. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, ses jambes étant sur le point de le lâcher. Le cadet soupira, exaspéré. Il comprenait de moins en moins le comportement du basketteur en face de lui, mais ça l'agaçait de voir qu'il lui prenait son rôle de kôhai battu. Cela-dit, il pensa tout de même qu'il était mignon, à être effrayé comme ça. Il gifla mentalement. Son ainé avait peut-être un problème qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que le brun était très attirant à être aussi craintif.

"Je... Je... L-Lâche-moi..., fit Yukio, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non senpai ! Il faut d'abord que tu me dises ce qui te met dans cet état ! répliqua Kise, implacable.

\- Non..., gémit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?"

Dans cette scène, les rôles étaient échangés. D'un côté, Kasamatsu, qui habituellement, ne laissait pas ses émotions le dominer, était au bord des larmes, de l'autre, Kise, maître de lui-même, et surtout, beaucoup plus mature que son aîné dans cette situation. Quiconque les aurait vu, aurait tout de suite pensé que le blond était en train de réconforter quelque de plus jeune que lui. Ironie du sort quand tu nous tiens.

"Je... Je ne peux pas le dire ! J'ai pas le droit ! cria t-il, des larmes menaçant de dévaler ses joues.

\- Senpai... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit Kise, d'une voix douce.

\- Rien... Rien. Je vais parfaitement bien, pourquoi ? mentit-il, en baissant les yeux.

\- Cesse de te comporter comme quelqu'un d'immature et dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ! s'énerva Kise, en lui prenant le menton d'une main, ce qui le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je..."

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre, une ombre se mouva. Rien n'éclairait cette pièce, mis à part l'écran d'un téléphone mobile. Une voix s'éleva dans le noir.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il est en retard ! Je lui ferai payer !"

Il raccrocha et jeta d'un mouvement rageur le cellulaire, qui vola à l'opposé de l'ombre. Ombre qui jura d'une voix sifflante, promesse d'une colère sans nom à qui elle était adressée.

"Maudit sois-tu... Heureusement pour toi que tu m'es utile, sinon, il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais tué ! Profite bien de ton répit, je ne vais pas te lâcher !"

Puis elle partit d'un rire sardonique. Folie.

* * *

Kise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda Kasamatsu, dont les jambes s'étaient dérobés sous lui et était au sol, recroquevillé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Le blond pouvait entendre ses sanglots, et ses hoquètements. Il entendait aussi les excuses du brun, et cela le mit hors-de-lui. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'y était pour rien. Il se doutait que son ainé lui cachait d'autres choses, mais la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire était déjà dure à croire. Cela ne se voyait pas. Son capitaine était furtif sur ce sujet là, et se camouflait. Qui aurait pu le croire ? Certainement pas lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Jamais.

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, il oublia qu'il était dans la même pièce que le terminal, et partit se changer, tournant le dos au brun. Brun qui réprima une fois de plus ses pleurs. Il avait comprit. Kise ne l'aiderait pas. Personne ne l'aiderait. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne causerait plus de problèmes à ses proches, plus jamais. Mais tout au fond de lui, tout son être criait à l'aide. Il voulait qu'on l'aide, qu'une main se tende vers lui. Mais depuis le début, il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Seul. C'était le mot qui le décrivait le mieux.

Alors n'est-ce pas ironique qu'il devienne le capitaine de Kaijô ? Le basket est un sport collectif, où l'on est jamais seul.

Il détestait cette expression : _"Un pour tous, tous pour un."_ C'était un blasphème pour lui. Lui qui avait toujours été seul, sans demander de l'aide personne. Il se mentait. Il fermait les yeux sur l'aide qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Son corps disait non, son esprit disait oui. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Il ne voulait juste plus être seul à tomber.

* * *

Je ne suis pas très satisfait. Avis ? Signalez moi les fautes. A bientôt.

_Chapitre 1 : Le quotidien n'est pas fait de hasard._


End file.
